Love of My Life
by Next to Me
Summary: AU: Olivia and Abby just graduated from law school and decided to go to Santa Barbra for the summer. When Olivia meets Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III the governors son, will their lives be changed forever. Read and follow their story on finding each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so i had this idea while listening to some country music cause it's my fav. I hope you all like it.**_

* * *

"_You're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans,_

_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee,_

_The best buzz im ever gonna find,_

_Hey, im a little drunk on you, and high on summer time,_

_Girl, im a little drunk on you."_

_-Luke Bryan, Drunk on You_

* * *

Fitz and I are on the couch tangled in each other.

"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow." He said  
"I know, these three months have gone by so fast. I wish summer didn't have to end."  
"I wish you didn't have a job back home so you could stay here."  
"I wish I could but you know that's not the reality right now. Can we just be here with each other tonight?"

I lifted my head and Fitz kissed me sweetly.

"Yes I wouldn't want to do anything else."  
"Fitz"

He looked down at me.

"I love you."

I have never said it to him and never has he.  
He pulled me up more towards him and he kissed me passionately.

"I love you too, so much."

I got off the couch and took his hand to pull him up. I took his hand and started walking to his bedroom. When we were inside I closed the door. I locked my hands behind his head and started to kiss him. While we kissed I started walking backwards until I was sitting on the bed. I finally moved back and Fitz hovered over me. I started to unbutton his shirt before he pulled away.

"Liv, I don't want to do anything you're not ready for. I know you said you didn't want to do this because you would be leaving."  
I sat up looking him in the eyes.  
"Fitz"

I said cupping his face with my hands.

"I didn't want to do this because I wasn't sure about how I felt about you. I didn't know if this would just turn out like a summer fling. But the thing is Fitz, this isn't a fling, I love you. I love you Fitz and you love me. I want our last night to be special. So tonight I want you to make love to me."

Fitz saw that I was serious; I started pulling the rest of his shirt off. I worked on his belt as he worked on my shirt. I laid back down on the bed and Fitz took off the rest. He was now on top of me, completely naked. So was I.

"I want to make tonight special Livvie." He then kissed me again. When we pulled apart I finally spoke.  
"Make love to me Fitz."

The next day Fitz's POV

One hour. That's how long it was until Liv would be gone. Across the country. She had just left over an hour ago to finish packing with Abby. We spent the whole morning together, saying our goodbyes. Her flight would leave at 3 and I don't know if I would see her again.

A half hour later and I'm still sitting here missing her. I can't believe I'm letting her leave. Why am I letting go? I love her, she can't go. I love her. We both know we should be together. She's not leaving. I won't let her. She's too important to me. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life and I won't let it slip through my fingers.  
I grabbed my car keys and drove as fast as I could to the airport. I knew what flight she had and where she would be.  
I finally got there when I saw her boarding on the plane. I knew I wouldn't make it over in time so I yelled.  
LIV!

* * *

_**Ok guys, I want to know if I should continue with this or not. I have the next two chapters already in my head for if you all want more. Hopefully you guys will say yes. Like always review, comment and like :))**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK guys, you asked for it and here it is.**_

_**Disclaimer- i do not own scandal**_

* * *

_"Sittin out here on the hood of this truck looking up_

_At a caramel covered sunset sky_

_Checkin my watch doin the math in my head_

_Counting back words to when you said goodbye_

_Well those runway lights are gettin brighter_

_Im just sittin out here watching airplanes_

_Take off and fly_

_Trying to figure out which one you might be on"_

_-Gary Allen, Watching Airplanes_

* * *

"LIV"

**Flashback**

"Liv our apartment is awesome!"  
"I know right. We will have to get at least part time jobs to stay here though."  
"Ok, well when we are done packing do you want to go looking?"  
"Sure, plus it will let us see what's around town so we don't get lost."

**Many hours later**

"Ok Liv are you ready?"  
"Yea I only have a box of clothes left but I can do that later. Let's go."

Abby and I decided to walk because our apartment was right near town.

"How about we look at the restaurants first and then maybe grocery stores."  
"Ok sounds like a plan."

"Hi welcome to Santa Burger how may I help you." Said one of the waitresses.  
"Hi we were wondering if you guys had any part time jobs available."  
"Actually we are hiring right now, you can fill out these papers and then just hand them to me when you're done and I'll give them to our owner."  
"Ok thank you."

**10 minutes later**  
"Here you go."  
"Ok, wow you guys are fast."  
"Yea we fill these in a lot for jobs back home." Said Abby.  
"Ok well I hope to see you guys again."  
"You too, what's your name?"  
"Quinn, I'm pretty much here every day from 11-2 if you need me."  
"Ok thank you Quinn. I'm Abby and this is Olivia."  
"Well it was nice to meet you."  
"You too, have a nice day." Then we were gone.

* * *

**A week later**  
"Hurry up Abby! We are going to be late for work."  
"Ok I'm ready let's go."  
"You know you should get up earlier and then you won't have to rush."  
"Yea maybe."  
Abby and I walked into the diner, "Hey Quinn."  
"Hey guys"  
"Ok are you guys ready for another boring day serving people."  
"Olivia only you think it's boring cause you get the worse people to wait on." Said Abby.  
"Not true."  
"So true." Both Abby and Quinn said at the same time.  
"Well maybe today will be different."  
"There's always hope."

I walked away from the counter where we were talking and headed to my first table.

"Hello welcome to Santa Burger my name is Olivia and I will be serving you today, can I get you something to drink?"  
"Um yea can I just get water with lemon."  
"Sure, coming right up." I said before leaving. I saw Abby getting drinks also and I had to talk to her.  
"Ok do you see that guy in my section."  
"Yea why."  
"That's the governors son, Fitzgerald I think it is."  
"Oh my god it is. How could I not see it?"  
"I didn't see it until he looked up."  
"He's hot, you should get his number."  
"Abby, I'm only here for 3 months, I don't need a boyfriend."  
"Well if you don't I will."  
"Abby, you have a boyfriend back home studying for the bar. Remember he couldn't come with us."  
"Yea your right, but you should still get his number."  
"Maybe" I walked away from Abby  
"Ok here you go, are you ready to order?"  
"Yea, I'll take a cheeseburger medium with everything on it, and fries."  
"Ok do you want anything until that comes out?"  
"How about a date."  
"What?"  
"A date."  
"A date?"  
"Yea, it's this thing that people do."  
"Uh..." I was shocked he asked.  
"Here I'll give you my number and then you can call me if you decide on that date."  
He wrote his number on my note pad and then I walked away.

Abby was standing by the counter; I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom.  
"Liv what's wrong?"  
"He just asked me out."  
"Who?"  
"Who do you think."  
"Fitzgerald oh my god, what did you say."  
"I didn't say anything I froze. He saw that I was caught off guard and he gave me his number in case I wanted to go out."  
I showed her the paper with his number.  
"You have to go out there and say yes! Right now!"  
"What! No Abby. I can't, I'm only..."  
"Here for three months blah blah blah. Liv, there is a hot ass future politician out there and he wants to date you. You don't say no. Are you crazy?"  
"No"  
"Well then you go back out there, give him his food and you say yes. Do you hear me?"  
"Yes"  
"Ok, well get out there!"  
"Ok, god Abby."

I grabbed his food from the kitchen and went out.  
"Ok, here's your burger."  
"Thank you."  
"Yes"  
"What?"  
"Yes, I will go out with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yea"  
"Ok well txt me your number and I'll call you about the plans."  
"Ok" I said before leaving him and serving another table.

* * *

Later that night I decided to txt Fitz.

"Hey it's Olivia from the diner."  
"Hey Olivia, I forgot to introduce myself today which is rude. I'm Fitzgerald but you can just call me Fitz."  
"Well hello Fitz."  
"Do you have plans Friday night?"  
"No my schedule is empty."  
"Great, well I will meet you outside of the diner at 6."  
"Ok, but where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise, you can dress casually."  
"Ok, see you Friday."  
"See you then Olivia."

* * *

**Friday night**

I was standing outside the diner at 6 sharp. I finally saw Fitz pull up in his car and get out.  
"We aren't eating here for our date are we?"  
"Nope" He said opening my door to get in the car. He closed my door and went around to the driver's side and started driving. We finally got to a carnival.

"I hope you like rides and games."  
"As a matter of fact I do. I hope you can win."  
"I'll try my hardest."  
"Well then, let's go."

We went on all of the fast rides first. We then went and split a funnel cake because they were so big. After eating Fitz and I played some games. I beat him at mostly all of them. When we finally got to the strength game Fitz was so strong. He hit the bell the first time. He was allowed to get a giant prize.  
"Liv, pick anything you want."  
"Ummm" I pointed to the big stuffed bear that was almost as big as me.

The man handed the bear to Fitz who handed it to me. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. When we started walking again he moved his hand closer and eventually we were holding hands. I didn't want to admit it but this man was making me fall head over heels for him. He was so sweet and so much better at a date then any of my other dates or boyfriends. We finally reached the Farris wheel. We sat in one of the carts and he put his arm around me. It was so nice that I even put my head on his shoulder. When we finally got off we headed back to the car and he drove me home. When we got to my apartment he went around and opened my door for me. He also walked me to my door. We were just standing there. Me, him and the very large bear.

"I had a great time tonight."  
"I did also, it was really fun."  
"Maybe we could do this again."  
"Like another date."  
"Yes Fitz like another date. I really enjoyed myself."  
"Well then I'll call you."  
"Yea. Well I should really get inside."  
"Yea but before you do."  
"Yea" I said before he leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet, not long and not short either.  
"Good night Liv."  
"Night Fitz."

I went inside and closed the door. I put my fingers to my lips still shocked that he kissed me. My thoughts were interrupted by Abby.  
"Hey how did it go, oh my god did he win that for you?"  
"Yea, yea he did."  
She could see the happiness on my face.  
"Ok I have never seen you this happy after one date, what just happened?"  
"Well he, he kissed me."  
Abby pulled me onto the couch.

"He did what! Tell me everything. Was it good? How long was it? Did you want to kiss him more? Who kissed who?"  
"Abby! Will you shut up so I can tell you?"  
"Yes ok I'll shut up."  
"Ok well he walked me to the door and then we were talking and he just kissed me. Like right out of nowhere. It wasn't short or long, it was perfect."

* * *

**End of flashback**

"LIV" I shouted  
I stopped running, I was panting. I was too late, she didn't even turn around. She didn't hear me. She was already boarding. She was gone.  
I lost her.  
I walked over to the window trying to figure out which plane was hers. I couldn't really tell. I just stood there watching until the planes all took off.

* * *

_**OK guys i hope you a like this chapter. I can not wait to wright more for this story. As always review, comment, and like.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok guys next chapter. Yay! I love how much you all love this story. It makes me so happy that you all are happy._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own scandal_**

* * *

**One week later**

"Fitzgerald what are you doing?" said Big Gerry.  
"I'm moving to Vermont. That's where Liv is."  
"No your not." I ignored him and just continued packing all my things.  
"Fitzgerald! Stop it right now!" he said pulling me away.  
"I'm going dad! I love her and I want to be with her the rest of my life. Now, I'm going to continue packing and in a couple years if you still want me to run for governor then I will run in Vermont. That also means with Liv by my side."  
I continued packing while my father was frozen.  
"Now, if you will excuse me I need to pack. I have a flight to catch in two hours."  
Eventually he did leave.  
When I finished packing I grabbed everything and put it into my car and headed for the airport.  
"I'm coming for you Livvie."

**Back in Vermont**

"Come on Liv, we are going to be late for our first day as interns for a law firm."  
"I'm coming Abby." Abby could see something was wrong when I came out.  
"He still hasn't called."  
I shook my head no.  
"I'm sure he will Liv, it's only been a week."  
"I don't know Abby. He hasn't even sent me a txt."  
"Well maybe working will get your mind off of it. Come on let's go."  
"Ok, maybe it will, let's go."  
And off we went for our first day of the rest of our lives.

**Vermont Airport**  
I finally got off the plane and got my bags. Now all I needed was a taxi. I called and in no time it was at the airport. I put my luggage in and got in.  
"Where to?"  
"Rochester, are there any hotels there?"  
"Yes there is, which one."  
"One that's near Wright's & Associates."  
"I know exactly where that is."  
"Great"

When I finally got to the hotel I checked in and dropped my bags off. I decided to walk down to where Liv worked to wait for her to get off. That shouldn't be long because she finishes at 5.  
5 o'clock came around and I saw everyone start to leave. I finally saw Abby and walked up to her.  
I guess she say me first because I heard my name.  
"Fitz!" she said giving me a big hug.  
"What are you doing here? Does Liv know your here, I can go get her."  
"If she's still working don't bother her."  
"Ok, do you have a place to stay. Wait are you staying?"  
"Actually yes. I packed everything up and moved out here. I live in that hotel right down the street. Liv doesn't know I did this."  
"Oh don't live at a hotel, come live with us. Our apartment is huge and we need another room mate. Your perfect. Come on we will go get your things and surprise Liv when she gets home. How does that sound."  
"That sounds amazing. Thank you Abby."  
Abby and I got in her car and headed for the hotel.  
"Hey I forgot to ask, how's David?"  
"Good, he passed the bar so now he's a lawyer. I'm so happy for him."  
"That's great Abby."

When Abby and I got to my room we grabbed all my stuff and checked out. We put everything in the car and went to their apartment. It was actually right down the street.  
When we got there we put the boxes in the living room except for my clothes which I started to put away. About 10 minutes later I heard the front door open.

"Abby, why are there boxes? Please tell me your not moving in with David and leaving me."  
"I'm not leaving Liv, but someone is moving in." said Abby before leaving the apartment.  
When I heard Abby leave I came out into the living room.  
When she say me she had tears in her eyes.  
"Hi"

* * *

_**Fitz is not taking any of Big Gerry's BS and I love it. Anyway, how will Liv react to Fitz being here? As always comment, review, and like.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok guys this chapter is going to be super short. Im sorry for that. I just wanted to update with something. I haven't really gotten time to write because of the holidays and everything else going on in life. Especially since i just had my bday! YAY! I hope to have another chapter up before Christmas._**

**_Disclaimer- i do not own scandal_**

* * *

"Hi"

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved here. I packed up my things and left California."

"Well I can see that, by why."

He started walking towards me. "Because I love you Livvie."

He was right in front of me with his hands on my waist. "I was a fool to let you go on that plane. I should have fought harder to get to you at the airport. I want us to be together because I love you."

"You should have. I thought that you were going to stop me. Say that I should stay with you and not go. When you didn't and I finally got on that plane I was sad and a little pissed also. Then to top it all off you wouldn't respond to my text or calls for this past week. Now, now you're here and I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you."

"Livvie I am so sorry. I know the not responding was kind of jerky. Can you forgive me?"

"No"

He moved his head closer to mine. "Forgive me."

"No" I said in a whisper.

He got closer. "I. Love. You."

I finally grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. After a couple of seconds he responded and we were in a heated kiss that seemed like it lasted forever.

"I love you too, I'm so glad you're here. Also we are sharing a room again. I can't sleep without you."

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

_**Once again sorry for the short chapter. I am thinking about the next chapter and i also will update my other story soon.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok guys new update. I hope you all have been having an awesome holiday :) Time jump in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own scandal **_

* * *

** 2 Months Later**

"Abby are you really going?"

"Yeah Liv. It's my turn now to live with my boyfriend and I don't think you want David here. It will be fine though. We work together and we will hang out like we have been. Now give me a hug so I can get out of your hair."

I walked over and gave her a hug. Soon followed by a knock on the door and it was David.

"Hey Abby, the car is all packed. Ready to go?"

"I guess so."

I gave Abby one last finale hug and then fitz came out soon after and stood right next to me.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Don't have to much fun without me."

"Never."

"Bye guys."

"Bye" Fitz and I said together.

When the door finally shut behind her I looked all around the apartment that we had shared together through all of college. It was like a piece of me was missing.

"It feels so, empty."

Fitz came over and gave me a hug. "It will be alright. After awhile it won't feel like that."

"You sure."

"Yeah" Then he gave me a kiss on my head.

"Ok."

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Olivia's POV

It was a Saturday and I had work that day, but only because I didn't finish my work the other day, so when I got home I was hoping Fitz was home but when I go home he wasn't. I didn't care, I knew he was with friends or some thing. So I got out of my work clothes and put a tshirt on, better yet one of Fitz's shirts. I ordered in and turned on the news until Fitz came home.

Abby's POV

It was date might for David and I so we decided to go to the bar and have some drinks before dinner. When we walked in it was crowded, but even from the door I knew who was at the bar. It was Fitz with a girl, who wasn't Liv.

"Hey is that Fitz?" Asked David

"Shh!"

The next thing I saw was the girl kissing Fitz and he didn't push her away.

"We need to leave right now!"

Well Fitz must of heard us because he looked in my direction and saw us before we got out the door. We were in our car driving before Fitz could stop us.

"Drive to Liv's right now! That asshole."

Fitz's POV

I knew Liv was working so I decided to go out to the bar. I was perfectly fine until the last person I would find in this bar showed up.

"Hey stranger."

"Mellie" I tried putting on a shocked and happy face, didn't work.

"I heard from a little birdy that you live out here now."

"Would that bird be my father."

"Can't tell"

"Of course. Well yea I moved out here to be with my girlfriend."

"Well I don't see her."

"She is working right now. She's going to be a lawyer."

I was cut off by Mellie when she just kissed me, out of nowhere. Then I heard Abby's loud mouth and pushed Mellie away.

" Oh my god" And then I was out the door. Abby was gone before I could reach her.

* * *

I raced home as fast as I could so I could get to Liv before Abby. When I got to our room I opened the door as fast as I could and alsmost ran in. Then I saw her. She was on the couch with Abby. She was crying and stopped when she saw me. She whipped her face of the tears and got off the couch.

"I can explain" I said before she slapped me.

* * *

_**Ok guys it's going to be ok. I am 100% olitz so they will be together again. Just keep reading and as always like and review.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok guys next chapter! Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**disclaimer- i do not own scandal**_

* * *

"Liv i can explain." He said right before i slapped him. Right after i went into my room. Abby tried going to my room but Fitz stopped her.

"Abby can you leave Liv and I. I want to talk to her privately."

"No, you cheated on her!"

"I didn't cheat!"

"Yes you did! I saw you at the bar kissing a girl."

"That girl was Mellie. The girl my father wanted me to marry but i said no and then moved out here to be with Liv. She showed up here and kissed me. I did not kiss her and i would never cheat on Liv. I love her, i'm in love with her and i never want to hurt her."

"Well then maybe you should be telling that to Liv and not me."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Understanding, and for letting me explain."

"Just go talk to Liv."

* * *

There was a soft knock at my door.

"Liv"

"Go away Fitz."

"No"

"No?"

"Yeah no, i'm not going away until we talk."

"Ok you want to talk. You cheated on me!"

"I didn't cheat."

"Yeah you did! Abby saw you in he bar kissing another girl."

"That girl was Mellie."

"I don't want to hear about her."

"Let me finish. Mellie and I were suppose to get married. My father wants me to run for office with her as my wife. Then i met you and i broke it off. Gerry wasn't too thrilled and that's when i moved here with you. Because i want to be with you. She just showed up here because my father told her where i was and she thought she would get me back and kissed me but that wasn't going to happen. I don't love her, hell i don't like being in the same room as her. The only woman i love is Olivia Pope, and nothing is going to change that."

"You still kissed her though, you didn't stop it."

"I was about to push her off when i heard Abby. I swear to God Liv, i would never cheat on you. I love you. I'm in love with you and only you."

Maybe I was being a bit harsh. I did kind of over react and didn't let him explain. It's not like he slept with her. Abby does exaggerate some times. Actually all the time.

"Gerry is a ass."

"Yeah, i'm not a fan." He chuckled alittle. "Are we ok."

"When i heard you were kissing someone else i was so hurt. I said Fitz would never do this, he loves me too much. Then Abby just kept talking and i was just believing her with every word. I was so hurt. I just couldn't believe it. And then i saw you come through that door and you looked so guilty. That's pretty much when i knew it was true."

Fitz took my hands in his and looked at me. "Livvie it's never going to happen ever again. You don't have to worry or get upset. You are the only person i want to be with, your the only person i want to kiss for the rest of my life. I love you, don't forget that."

"I love you too." I then grabbed his face and kissed him. "These lips are mine, forever mine."

"Fitz, can you just hold me tonight. I need to feel you and i'm tired."

Fitz jumped in bed with me and held me the entire night.

* * *

_**Ok guys sorry for the short chapters. It's like 2 am and i just wanted to update something by tonight so here it is. Remember to always like and review.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


End file.
